Elektrownia Jądrowa w Springfield
Elektrownia Jądrowa w Springfield (ang. Springfield Nuclear Power Plant) – elektrownia atomowa, której właścicielem jest pan Burns. Produkuje główne źródło energii w Springfield. Opis right|250px|Elektrownia|thumb Elektrownia jest źle utrzymywana w dużej mierze ze względu na skąpstwo jej właściciela, Charlesa Montgomery'ego Burnsa, oraz całkowity brak kompetencji ze strony inspektora bezpieczeństwa, Homera Simpsona. Podczas niezapowiedzianej inspekcji znalezione zostają ponad 342 wykroczenia, za które Burns zmuszony jest zapłacić 56 milionów dolarów grzywny. Znane nam naruszenia to: promieniujące szczury beztrosko biegające po elektrowni, przeciekające rury i przewody, wywóz radioaktywnych odpadów na place zabaw dla dzieci, używanie plutonu jako przycisku do papieru, liczne pęknięcia w chłodniach kominowych (w jednym z odcinków zostają zalepione gumą do żucia), szkielety zmarłych pracowników na terenie obiektu, niebezpiecznie wysokie odczyty liczników Geigera na obwodzie instalacji oraz zatrudnianie zwierząt. Drzwi alarmowego wyjścia z fabryki są namalowane na ścianie"The Last Temptation of Homer". W elektrowni wielokrotnie dochodzi także do katastrof takich jak przegrzanie reaktora, jednak zawsze udaje się ich uniknąć, często ze względu na szczęście Homera. Rozplanowanie elektrowni Sektor 7-G left|thumb|Homer w pracy|190px Sektor odpowiadający za bezpieczeństwo elektrowni. Znajdują się w nim stanowiska Homera Simpsona, Lenny'ego Leonarda oraz Carla Carlsona. Homer pracuje na Pulpicie Sterowniczym T-437"Bart on the Road", zawierającym liczne przyciski, przełączniki i dźwignie, o których działaniu nie ma pojęcia. W odcinku "Take My Life, Please" pan Burns określa ten sektor "komórą tortur dla jąder", a pracowników tego obszaru postrzega jako trutniów, osłów, niechlujów i kapuścianych półgłówków. Chłodnie kominowe Elektrownia posiada dwie chłodnie kominowe. Obie mają tę samą szarawą barwę i ikonę przedstawiającą model budowy atomu. Kubki do kawy, pojemniki na ołówki oraz inne przedmioty znajdujące się w fabryce posiadają cylindryczny kształt chłodni kominowych. Biuro pana Burnsa right|thumb|Pan Burns w swoim biurze|200px Biuro Monty'ego Burnsa znajduje się na najwyższym piętrze budynku. Pomieszczenie zawiera wiele pułapek, dzięki którym szef pozbywa się niechcianych gości ze swojego gabinetu, z których co najmniej jedna okazuje się basenem pełnym elektrycznych węgorzy"C.E. D'oh" lub ssącą rurą, której kanał prowadzi w okolice Bliskiego Wschodu"The Last Temptation of Homer". Biurko pana Burnsa zawiera wiele przycisków, za pomocą których może aktywować podstępne fortele, spuścić psy lub wezwać ochronę. Kamery rozmieszczone na całym obszarze fabryki umożliwiają Burnsowi oglądanie na specjalnych monitorach "postępów" swoich podwładnych. Regały zapełnione książkami kryją kapsułę ratunkową oraz wiele innych niespodzianek. W biurze znajduje się także wypchany niedźwiedź polarny, pod którym jest umieszczony "trupi właz" prowadzący do kanałów ściekowych. Pan Burns spuścił tamtędy zwłoki Waylona Smithersa Seniora"The Blunder Years". Wielkie okno za biurkiem szefa posiada również szklane wejście na balkon. Audytorium W elektrowni mieści się ogromne audytorium, gdzie ogłaszane są różne obwieszczenia i organizowane rozdania nagród dla pracowników. Stołówka Jest to miejsce, w którym pracownicy elektrowni jedzą lunch. Przy cateringu znajduje się obrotowa taca z ciastami, którą napędza podziemna siła robocza"Rosebud". Pomieszczenie dla personelu thumb|Przerwa na kawę|180px|right Specjalne pomieszczenie, w którym pracownicy zakładu spędzają przerwę na kawę. Pokój jest zwykle zaopatrzony we wszelkiej maści pączki i gorące napoje. Na ścianie w pomieszczeniu wisi tablica ogłoszeń, na której umieszczony jest między innymi plakat z instrukcją pierwszej pomocy"Homer at the Bat". Pracownicy Hierarchia pracowników center|250px Ciekawostki thumb|Wzorowy pracownik|220px|right * Niemal zawsze w scenie ukazującej widok na elektrownię słychać krakanie kruka. W odcinku "Kiss Kiss Bang Bangalore", kiedy fabryka zostaje przeniesiona do Indii, zamiast ptaka słychać muczenie krowy. * Nad stanowiskiem Homera znajduje się mapa wszystkich elektrowni jądrowych w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Ich położenie jest zaznaczone małymi żaróweczkami, a zadaniem Homera jest je wymieniać, jeśli się przepalą. * Stan zakładu pogarsza się z roku na rok. W jednym z początkowych odcinków Smithers szacuje, że doprowadzenie fabryki do odpowiedniego stanu będzie kosztować 56 milionów dolarów, natomiast w późniejszym epizodzie, w chwili gdy niemieccy przedsiębiorcy stają się właścicielami elektrowni, koszt jej naprawy wzrasta do 100 milionów dolarów. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Fabryki Kategoria:Przedsiębiorstwa Kategoria:Springfield Kategoria:Imperium Burnsa de:Kernkraftwerk en:Springfield Nuclear Power Plant es:Springfield Nuclear Power Plant fr:Centrale nucléaire de Springfield it:Centrale nucleare di Springfield pt-br:Usina Nuclear de Springfield ru:Спрингфилдская АЭС